A Prince and his Hunter
by Tigertutu.Cosplay
Summary: It's hard you know. Walking around the place, knowing you should know where you are and who these people are, but then, you can't remember why you should know them. I can't go on like this much longer, I'm losing my mind...SamusxMarth rated for safety


Heya guys. I kno Satisf is chugging along slowly, but I can promise you that WILL be finished. This one also came to me around the same time, and i was unsure of which to write first. But I've got the time to write both.

Once again, SamusxMarth. Please enjoy, and hopefully you wont get too confused.

*````````*

_What's wrong with my arm? I can't move it…I can't FEEL it at all. My legs are like jello, and I think I'm on my back. I can't remember why or what happened before._

_Tears fall on my cheeks. No, please don't cry. Why are you weeping? Did I do something to hurt you? Your face is fair like a maiden's, please don't stain it with your sorrow._

_My vision is beginning to blur; what does this all mean? What is going on?! I'm…I'm so afraid, and I can't gain the strength to move, or think, or see…_

*````````*

Woozy, that is how I felt as my eyelids wished upon my eyes to see daylight once more. I stare at a white ceiling…funny, before it was the sky, with beautiful shades of orange and pink. Where am I?

I will my body to stir; it responds instantly, like a dog obeying its master for a treat. I move my head slightly, and see a few people sitting in a group of chairs beside me. I don't know who they are, but a blonde girl notices I'm awake. Her pink lips move excitedly, yet I can't hear what she says. It seems to be good news, as others turn to face me.

A man and woman with pointed ears, a man with scruffy blue hair, a princess in a pink dress, an angel…and lastly, a beautiful blonde woman in a blue suit. They all seemed relieved that I was facing them…but why?

"Oh! Thank goodness you're awake!" The princess stated, her large and inviting blue eyes narrowing down in sympathy. A sad smile appeared upon her porcelain face.

"Wh…where am I?" I ask softly. More importantly….WHO am I?

"You're in the Hospital wing." The blue haired man explained with a grim expression. "You took a pretty bad blow to the head."

I couldn't help myself, I just took one look, and before I could stop myself, I asked; "Who…who are you people?"

All of them seemed to look at one another in disbelief. I saw the princess in the pink dress was about to weep. Only the woman in blue seemed to look on from her seat, as if knowing why I had asked that. She stood up, and stretched her arms up slightly. Funny, I remember someone doing that all the time…

"Guys, let me talk to Marth alone, ok?" She said in a deep voice. Marth? Was that me? "You've been through enough today without worrying about his condition."

One by one the other people walked out slowly. The angel's wings seemed to droop with his head as he passed the woman. She made her way to my bedside, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is my name…Marth?" I asked, thinking it was a bit of an absurd name. She gave a small, sad smirk, and nodded.

"Yes, it is." She said quietly. "Do you remember anything at all?"

I shook my head, my blue locks hiding the shame on my face. Slowly, I pulled my body up, and sat up next to her with hands in my lap.

"You should lay…" She began, but I cut her off suddenly.

"I'm fine, don't worry." I looked away from her for a moment, not wanting to see any more sad faces for the day. "I'm sorry I need to ask this, but…do I…know you?"

"Yes, you do." There was no emotion behind this, and I looked back at her. She seemed like a stone statue.

"Are…are we…you important…to me?" I asked. "I do know that I had someone important, but I don't remember her face nor her name."

"Listen, you cant expect to remember it all in an hour." She stated. "You'll remember that kind of information when you want to."

"Can't you just tell me, Fair Maiden?" I questioned, seeing her look away with that same blank stare.

"No."

I seemed taken aback by the reply. "Why can't you?"

"Because if I tell you, you'll just act upon it without ever really remembering it. I know it's going to be very hard for you to remember all of this, but give yourself a bit of time. One day you'll be 100% better."

I screamed in my head. One day?! I'm having so many difficulties remembering my own name! Let alone all these other people's names, and what happened before I ended up here.

The woman in blue could see in my eyes the pain I was going through. Her expression changed to that of sympathy, and I could see a small, salty tear crawling down her cheek. Something in my head clicked.

"You…you were the one crying…When I was on my back." I stated calmly. "You were, screaming something at me…"

The woman looked up at me, and smiled with tear stained cheeks. She closed her eyes, and rested her forehead against mine. I didn't move; I felt…safe with her. I felt comfortable with her being so close to me.

"I'm glad." Was all she said, before moving away and getting off the bed. I looked down at my scarred hands, hearing the sound of her footsteps getting lighter and lighter, until there was no sound left other than my rattled breathing.

I don't know why, but I burst into tears.


End file.
